Alexis Glass-Mason
Alexis "Lexi" Glass-Mason is Tom Mason's and Anne Glass's daughter, and half-sister to Hal Mason, Ben Mason and Matt Mason. Story Season 3 "On Thin Ice" At least 9 months into the invasion Anne found out she was pregnant with Tom's child. The baby was born at least 7 months later. Tom announced the baby's name at the forum. "Collateral Damage" Alexis showed signs of being "advanced" early on, being able to pull herself up in her bed, move around freely, track movement, and talk only a week after being born- actions which were only seen by Anne and which frightened her. "At All Costs" Some time later, Anne has Roger Kadar run a blood test on Alexis and found she had alien DNA in her blood stream. "Search and Recover" Dr. Kadar later explains to Weaver and the others that this meant Alexis is a human-alien hybrid, an entirely new species. Fearing that the revelation of a hybrid child might cause the citizens of Charleston to harm her child, Anne knocks out both Kadar and her friend Lourdes (who was secretly implanted with Espheni eye worms, making her an unwilling Espheni agent) and flees, but she and Alexis are soon captured by the Espheni. "Brazil" 2 months after Alexis is born, she and Anne are found by Tom after the attack in Boston. Alexis' alien DNA has caused rapid growth; she is physically now six years old and fully capable of speech. When they get to safety in the resistance, Anne spend her time resting in a tent. Meanwhile Alexis is approaching the cage for Lourdes who's still bound to the eye worms. As Alexis touches her chin, she cures Lourdes and the eye worms are dragged to her hand instead. As her father Tom and Weaver are watching, she kills the eye worms by closing both of her hands and later when she opens them, the eye worms have vanished and turned into dust. Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack heavy and hard with new weapons never before seen. Just before the attack, Lexi makes an ominous comment, "We don't all have to die here." . As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, separating loved ones, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass in which Lexi continues to change, she now has platinum-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She sets up a safe zone for Ben, Maggie, Lourdes and many others. When Ben wakes up from a coma, he notices her as a young woman with a long white dress. He notices Alexis's necklace and ask her what it is, to which she replies unity. Confused he asks her who she means and she calmly replies "All three of us.". After a moment of silence, Lourdes tells Alexis that everyone is ready for her, and she is thanked for bringing these news. She then comforts Ben and tells him that she is protecting him now instead of the other way around. Too confused by the situation, Ben tells his half-sister that they should find Hal and the other family members, but Alexis promises Ben is safe in Chinatown. At night while she is meditating, some moonlight comes in through the window, which she then touches, and makes it chime. "The Eye" TBA "Exodus" TBA "Evolve or Die" TBA "Mind Wars" TBA "Door Number Three" The first time Alexis is seen in this episode is when she and Lourdes are talking, and Alexis ominously tells her not to be afraid of change, then asks to be left alone. When Anne and Tom come in to see her, she is an Espheni cocoon. The rest of the Masons are called in, as well as Weaver and Dr. Kadar. Dr. Kadar compares it to a butterfly and a chrysalis, saying if you cut the butterfly out before it's ready, it will die. For the rest of the episode, she is shown in the background as multiple family members come in to try to discuss what to do about her. In the end, when Anne is under the influence of a drug to help bring back memories of her time in an Espheni cocoon, Alexis appears in her memory, shows her one of her own, and tell Anne she needs her. Anne wakes up, and runs to Alexis, and puts her hand on the hot cocoon, which does not burn her. A second passes, and Alexis' hand is touching the wall of the cocoon where Anne's hand is. Alexis' eyes open. "Saturday Night Massacre" Alexis emerges from her cocoon naked, though Lourdes quickly gives her a red dress to don. Alexis prepares to leave, despite the protests from her parents. She says trying to preach them peace will never work, as she read their thoughts and emotions while she was in the cocoon. Alexis leaves, attempted to be stopped by Pope, when she makes his gun point at another rioteer. Lourdes begs to be allowed to go with Alexis, saying she was afraid without Alexis. Alexis presses her hand to her cheeks, and makes Lourdes' eyes bleed, somehow killing her. Alexis leaves, and Ben goes after her later on. Taking control of his spikes, she leads him onto a Beamer. A Thing With Feathers Alexis shows Ben the Espheni Farm, saying it is evolution for the humans, though Ben disagrees. She says that she is leaving for training soon, and wishes for him to come with her. Ben refuses, and he begins to leak blood from his eyes. She stops harming him, and allows him to leave, clearly thinking on what he said. Abilities As a hybrid, Alexis has mysterious abilities no one knows the full limitations of. These are the powers shown on screen, or she says she has. Known Abilities: Mental Communication/Control with Espheni: '''Her first power shown on screen, she uses it to rid Lourdes of her eyeworms in Season 3, and in Season 4, she mental communicates with the Overlord, hearing his thoughts in her head. '''Super Senses: '''Mentioned by her in one of the first Season 4 episodes to Ben, she says she can see and hear things other people cannot, hinting that she has superior senses. '''Super Strength: '''Alexis is able to bend Maggie's wrist and arm back with ease to the point she almost broke it, with one hand. '''Weather Manipulation/Atmokinesis: Displayed in the early Season 4 episodes, whenever Alexis' emotions would go out of control, strong winds would stir, and storm clouds would appear in the sky. Telepathy: '''When Alexis emerges from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states she read their thoughts while she was inside. '''Empathy: When Alexis emergers from her cocoon in Saturday Night Massacre, she states she read their emotions. Biokinesis: Alexis uses it to choke Anne, stopping before she died, later using it in a way to kill Lourdes, the only visual sign being Lourdes' eyes bled. This ability was also used on Ben Mason, though Alexis stopped before it turned fatal. Telekinesis: In Saturday Night Massacre, Alexis makes Pope's gun point away from her with her mind, the reasoning for it not being mind control is Pope struggled against it. Another possible appearance of this ability was in The Eye, when a vial slammed against the wall when no one touched it, and her powers went haywire. The vial could have been affected by the winds brewing outside. Unknown Abilities: 'Energy/Light Conversion/Creation: '''When speaking with an Overlord, she made three green rings appear in the air in front of her merely by touching where they would appear. They appeared to be made of some form of light or energy, and this power has not been mentioned elaborated on since. Another example is Ghost in the Machine, when she redirected moonlight by touching it with her hand. Personality ''Coming soon Appearances Trivia *She marks the beginning of an entirely new species. Unlike any other human, Alexis has alien DNA in her blood. Gallery Alexis.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason 1.png Alexis Glass-Mason 3.png Alexis Glass-Mason 2.png Alexis Glass-Mason.png Alexis Mason.jpg Alexis 845.png Alexis 345.jpg Alexis&Ben.PNG Alexis 999.jpg Alexis-Crying.PNG Alexis-Crop.PNG Alexis 7465.jpg Alexis-S4.PNG Alexis 874.jpg Alexis 569.jpg Alexis 8873.jpg Alexis 693.jpg Alexis 5664.png Alexis 35632.png Anne and Alexis.jpg Alexis Anne.jpg Alexis B.jpg Alexis 1674.jpg Alexis Denise.jpg Alexis Cocoon 2.jpg Alexis 974.jpg Alexis Anne.png Alexis 34534.png Alexis 88395.png Lex-Recent.PNG Alexis 374245.png Alexis 734853.png Alexis 2375.png Alexis 283740.png Alexis and Ben ATWF.png Alexis and Ben A Thing With Feathers.png Sources Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Espheni Category:Main Character